My Dirty Little Secret
by Theatrechiclme
Summary: Marley has a secret. She's in love with her best friend Ryder. Will she ever work up the courage to tell him? Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Marley sighed and looked down at her chipping nail polish. Sure, he was talented, popular, and she had to admit, really cute. But he was her best friend. And you weren't supposed to feel like this with your best friend, right? Then why couldn't she stop staring at Ryder?

This wasn't the first time she had gotten butterflies when he smiled at her. And she wasn't the only girl in school to have a crush on him. Have you seen him? He was GORGEOUS! But Marley never used to get like this around him. They'd been friends for years now, so why was she starting to feel this way now? It had all started last week.

_They were walking home after school like they did every day. It had been an exciting day for both Ryder and Marley. They had scored the coveted lead roles in Grease. Anyways, they were laughing at cheesy inside jokes when Ryder said something that made Marley's heart swell. "So um Marls," He started. He never was good with words. "Congrats on um, getting the part. And for the record, I can't wait to kiss you."_

So now here she was, acting like a total idiot around him.

"Okay guys, that's enough for today!" Artie called from the middle of the auditorium. They had been rehearsing for hours since school ended, and Marley couldn't wait to get home.

"Hey Marls. You ready to go?" Ryder asked her. She nodded silently. Walking home with him every day was becoming harder than she expected. He was fine, of course, since he didn't know, but Marley just felt awkward.

When they finally got to her house, he turned to her and smiled.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, almost hopefully.

She nodded, still unable to say anything. Ryder noticed this and said, "Are you okay? You've been kind of quiet."

"I'm fine," She choked out. But he was still unsure. When he opened his arms to hug her goodbye, she just pushed right past him and into her house.

_Well that was weird _Ryder thought as he stood there, right where she had left him, outside her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was official. Ryder was in love with his best friend. How could he not be though? Marley was by far the sweetest girl he'd ever met. He doubted that she would ever notice him like that though. Jake basically had her wrapped around his finger. Maybe that was why she had completely blown off his hug. He hadn't realized how strong his feelings were until she pushed past him. He had really wanted that hug!

The next day in class, things were awkward. Marley refused to sit next to Ryder in any of their classes together. _Why is she ignoring me?_ He wondered. Marley knew that she would have to face him at rehearsal, but the longer she had before that moment, the better.

That moment came earlier than Marley expected though. Ryder cornered her after Spanish class.

"Marley, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?' he asked. _Leave it to him to be perfect when I'm trying to ignore him _She thought.

"I'm fine. And you're fine too. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong," She whispered, looking down at her feet.

Ryder placed his finger under her chin. He lifted her face to look at him. He was almost mesmerized by her eyes.

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

Marley let out a shaky breath. She knew she had to tell him. But not here. She pulled him into the first empty room she saw, which just so happened to be her favorite room in the school, the choir room!

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he practically begged her.

A tear streamed down Marley's face.

"No, don't cry Marls! You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to."

"I can't believe you never noticed!"

Ryder was confused. "Noticed what?"

"Thatithinkimightbeinlovewith youbuticantbecauseyouremybes tfriend," Marley almost whispered, running all of her words together. But could you blame her? She was about to tell her best friend that she was in love with him.

Ryder, on the other hand, didn't understand anything she had just said. "Can you repeat that Marley?" He asked carefully.

Marley swallowed hard. "I said…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I said, I think that I might be in love with you," she breathed out. If it hadn't been so quiet, he probably wouldn't have been able to hear her.

Ryder just stood there, shocked. He didn't know what to say. He had been hoping for this moment for a while, so why couldn't he say anything?

Marley's heart sank to her feet. She had told him, and he wasn't doing anything at all. _I knew this was a mistake_ she thought. As she turned to run away, he did something she'd never forget.

Ryder grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. The gently, as if not to break her, he pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers.

Marley was stood frozen in shock for a few seconds, until her brain realized what was happening and she started kissing back.

What neither Marley nor Ryder realized was that they were being watched. By multiple people actually.

"This is a disaster!" The short blonde whisper-screeched. The taller boy next to her shrugged, almost as if to say _what can we do about it?_

But the blonde already had a million ideas. She just had to put one of them into action. She laughed deviously and sauntered away, leaving her confused sidekick to follow after her.

**Hey everyone! Short chapter I know, but I have another one that should be up later today J Tell me what you guys think of the story so far! Any hope, dreams, ideas, wishes, thoughts, etc. just let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. I wish I did though. That would be awesome. **

Chapter 4

Marley was on cloud nine at the moment. Everything was finally falling into place. After their first kiss yesterday, Ryder walked her to their next class, which they conveniently shared. Marley could barely focus during the rest of her classes. She really hoped that there weren't any big tests coming up.

At rehearsal, Artie even said that they seemed even more connected than before, and Finn told them that it was the best they'd ever performed. Everything was perfect. At least for now.

But as she and Ryder walked home that day, she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. In fact, she sensed multiple pairs of eyes on her. But she simply brushed it off. Nothing could bring her down. Not today, at least.

Ryder stood facing his locker, getting his books for his next class, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned around to see Marley.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly. Ryder smiled and kissed back.

"So you excited for today, after school?" Marley asked after they pulled apart.

He smiled internally. Of course he was excited. Not only was today Friday, which was the day he always stayed for dinner at Marley's, but today was different. It was their first dinner at her house not as friends, but as a couple.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Technically, tonight was going to be their first date, and who wouldn't be excited to have a date with the most gorgeous, talented, amazing…

"Miss Rose, I would certainly hope you are paying attention and not daydreaming," Scolded her English teacher, Mr. Peterson. Marley fought the blush that was undeniably creeping onto her cheeks. She shook her head quickly, and Mr. Peterson returned to his lesson.

By the end of the day, neither Ryder nor Marley could stop smiling for even a second. They met up outside the school doors. Ryder grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with her much smaller ones. She leaned into him ever so slightly, and they walked all the way back to her house like that, talking, laughing, and even exchanging short, sweet kisses every once in a while.

"Hi mom!" Marley shouted, pushing open the front door and waving to her mother.

When the couple was half way up the stairs, Marley's mom called to them, "And what are you two planning to do upstairs?"

Marley shrugged "Homework."

But that was a lie, and all three of them knew it.

**So what'd you guys think? Should I keep going? Who do you think the blonde and her sidekick are? Even though I'm pretty sure you all know who the blonde is, but guess who the sidekick is!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Celtic Quill: Thanks again for reviewing. You wanted this, so here it is :)

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Glee or any of its characters

Mrs. Rose knew what was going on. She knew about her daughter and her best friend. And to be honest, she couldn't have been more thrilled. Ryder was good to Marley, and always had been. He had been there for Marley through everything from when she broke her ankle in sixth grade (he carried her books for her from class to class), to her more recent bulimia.

Marley usually had good judgement, so when she told her mom about liking Jake, Mrs. Rose was shocked. He seemed sweet, but Mrs. Rose worried that he would get her in trouble. She knew, though, that Ryder would never break her daughter's heart.

Upstairs in Marley's room, the new couple were, surprisingly, actually trying to study. But it was getting extremely hard to focus.

Eventually, Ryder gave up trying to focus. He flopped down on her bed, exhausted. She climbed in next to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi there," she laughed out, smiling at the proximity of their lips.

He smiled back and closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Marley kissed back, a little less gently than before. Ryder almost seemed surprised. Marley wasn't usually very intense when it came to things like this. She was normally gentle and sugary sweet about it.

Not today though. She didn't know if it was from her brain being overloaded with homework, or if it was just because she could, but all she wanted to do was pull him closer and stay like that, kissing, forever. And that was her plan.

She rolled so that she was half on top of him, and placed her delicate hands in his hair. He immediately responded, placing his hands gently on her hips. They continued in the same position for a while.

Assuming that Marley didn't want to do anything else or go any further, Ryder let her lead him. He didn't want to step over any boundaries.

Just as she was about to tell him that she wanted to stop, a knock at the door made them immediately jump apart.

"Kids, you should come down for dinner before it gets cold," Mrs. Rose said with a knowing smile.

Both Ryder and Marley nodded, almost guiltily.

As soon as her mother was gone, Marley groaned. Why did her mom have to ruin a moment like that?! Ryder stood up and straightened his clothes, then extended her hand to Marley. She happily took it, and they walked down the stairs just like that, fingers intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Wow! Six chapters already :) if you guys have any feedback, questions, dreams, wishes, hopes, suggestions, etc. Please let me know!**

Dinner had gone perfectly. It seemed as though Ryder never stopped being perfect, and that made Marley feel perfect. Everything was just so wonderfully perfect!

On Monday, Marley stood hanging up a picture of her and her boyfriend (she would never get tired of calling him that) Ryder in her locker. Suddenly, and icy cold, bony hand that could only belong to one person wrapped around Marley's wrist.

"So Margie," Marley turned to stare straight into Kitty's devious hazel eyes.

"It's Marley," She muttered.

"Whatever. So I heard that you are going out with Ryder now. Weird, seeing as I was pretty sure whales weren't his type. I mean, that's what he told me yesterday. You know, during those few moments when hid tongue wasn't down my throat."

Marley froze. He what? No, she thought, Ryder wouldn't do that. But even that couldn't keep the frown from falling over her face. Kitty smirked.

"Oh, so I guess he didn't tell you about that," Kitty growled, her voice so full of sarcasm that Marley wanted nothing more than to punch her nose in.

"Why should I believe you?"

Kitty chuckled. "You're right. But if you don't believe me, come to the auditorium at lunch."

Marley shook her head, trying to erase the images that were floating around in her head. Ryder and Kitty. Kitty and Ryder. No, she thought. He would never do that. And off she went, down the hall to her next class.

Even though she knew that it was wrong, she still worried. He was a football player, she was a cheerleader. The girl like marley only got the guy in fairytales. In every other situation, the pretty blonde cheerleader, no matter how bitchy she was, got the guy. so yeah, Marley was a little bit worried. it wasn't that she didn't trust Ryder. She did. But she certainly didn't trust Kitty. Everything marley wanted, Kitty got. Except for the role in Grease.

_Just one more class until lunch_ Marley thought nervously.

The bell chimed as irritatingly as ever, but today, she couldn't have been more excited to hear the noise she usually hated.

**So what do you think? Next chapter should be interesting ;) Short I know, but more is on the way!**

**~Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Quick Note: I wrote this entire chapter listening to I'm Not Perfect by Lori Martini on constant loop. If you haven't heard it, I really suggest that you look it up. It's really a beautiful song, and the artist would really appreciate support.**

**Once again, I say with a heaving heart, that no matter how very much I wish I did, I do not own Glee or the characters.**

Ryder hurried to his locker in between his math and Spanish classes. When he opened it up, a neatly folded note fell to his feet. He curiously picked it up and unfolded it. He smiled instantly when he read the note.

**_Ryder, meet me in the auditorium today at lunch. xx -M_**

_Marley._ He smiled just at the thought of her. Her beautiful eyes, and her gorgeous smile that was always present on her face whenever the two were together.

After their last classes, Marley, Kitty, and Ryder all hurried to the auditorium, Kitty arriving first. She smirked deviously to herself and reapplied her lipgloss. It was fairly dark in the auditorium, but still. On the off chance that Ryder could see her face, she wanted to look hot.

Ryder followed soon after her.

"Marley?" He called out. No answer. His back was to Kitty, and he was looking around. "Marley?!" His shouts were a bit louder now. He finally turned around to see a figure up on the stage. "Oh, Kitty. It's you."

"Don't look too excited," She almost growled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ryder ignored her last comment and climbed the stairs to join her on the stage. "Look, I'm kinda waiting for someone, so if you could just-"

"Oh right. You're waiting for your whale of a girlfriend. I don't know what you see in her. I could be much more... valuable to you." Kitty purred.

Just then, the door to the auditorium creaked open ever so slightly. Neither Kitty nor Ryder could see the face that belonged to the figure in the door, but Kitty knew enough to realize that the figure was Marley.

Kitty grabbed Ryder's shoulders violently. Before he could protest or question the crazy blonde, her lips were fiercely attacking his. He tried to protest, but Kitty had him in a tight lock.

Marley, who had seen only enough to assume that Kitty had been right, could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. They were threatening to spill over at any second. She turned to exit the auditorium when Ryder said something that made her freeze.

"What the hell Kitty?" Ryder yelled at the petite and psychotic blonde in front of him. Both girls jumped at the sound. Ryder almost never yelled. "You know how much I love Marley! I love everything about her. I love her gorgeous voice, and her adorable laugh. But what I love most about her, that you will never have, is her kindness. And no matter how popular you may be, I love HER, and I chose HER."

Marley could still feel the tears, but they were no longer teats of hurt and pain. They were tears of joy, and of love.

She decide to make her presence known.

"Ryder?" She squeaked.

His eyes widened. It was her that had come through the door. She had seen the whole kiss. But mostly, she had heard his speech.

Marley started walking towards him. He worried that she might have been angry at him, or worse, would break up with him.

"Marls," Ryder started.

But it wasn't long before Marley reached him and silenced him by placing her lips on his. Relief flooded over Ryder.

"I love you too," she whispered.

And there the stood, in each other's arms, with Kitty sulking nearby.

**Hope you guys like it! What did you think of Ryder's speech? This won't be the end of Kitty's attempts (insert maniacal laugh here) Let me know what you all think :)**

**-Lauren**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All of the classes after lunch were ones that Ryder and Marley had together. They sat next to each other, fingers locked together through each one.

She couldn't imagine life without him.

That day at Grease rehearsal, the pair were showered with praise for their work. The happy go lucky mood of the rehearsal came screeching to a halt when Kitty walked in, almost an hour late. The atmosphere quickly became tense between Marley, Ryder, and Kitty.

Unique noticed it almost immediately. She made a mental note to talk to Marley after rehearsal.

When they finished working for the day, about two hours later, everyone went to grab their things. While she was gathering her things together, Unique approached Marley.

"So, wait. I'm confused. What in the world is going on between you, Ryder, and Princess Bitch over there?" Marley's best friend asked cautiously.

At that moment, Ryder snuck up behind Marley. He placed his hands on her hips, and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

She turned around, startled, but not at all surprised. She was super excited because tonight was movie night in. That meant a home cooked meal, cuddling on the couch, and of course, old cheesy movies that the two found around their houses. This had been a tradition for longer than either of them could remember.

Marley smiled contently as his lips captured hers in a kiss that started slow, but quickly became more intense. The moment was broken when Unique cleared her throat.

"Um, hi? Before you two start undressing each other here, Marley can we finish our conversation?"

Marley blushed and Ryder smiled inwardly at her adorability. She nodded at Unique.

"I'll wait for you outside," Ryder said sweetly.

Once he was gone, Unique turned expectantly back to Marley. "So, tell me everything."

So Marley did. She told every detail from their first kiss in the choir room, to today's exciting events at lunch. Unique sat, or stood I guess, and listened, adding the occasional 'awww' or supportive nod every once in a while.

Unique smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"

Marley nodded happily. Unique shooed her out the door saying something about not keeping her man waiting. Marley sauntered down the steps in front of the school.

She almost tripped and fell, only to be caught by the one and only Ryder Lynn. He smiled at her and she smiled right back. He set her back on her feet, followed shortly by a dramatic bow. Marley giggled and curtsied back at him.

She sighed contently. Nothing could bring her down at the moment

**What do you guys think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please please please review and let mwe know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks passed, and it seemed like Ryder and Marley were no longer in that honeymoon phase of their relationship. In fact, it was more like the two were becoming distant. Ryder started hanging out with the other football players and cheerios, which meant that he was at the same table as Kitty.

Marley stared at him from the other side of the lunch room. Not once did his eyes flicker up to meet hers. Not once in the last week had he offered to sit with her. Had she done something wrong?

The second she looked away though, his eyes locked on her. He wanted to go sit with her, he really did. But he couldn't, seeing as his teammates would drag him away every time he even tried to approach her.

He felt horrible. He could barely look at her without feeling guilty. _But I haven't done anything wrong_ he reminded himself. Then why did it feel like he had?

Marley couldn't take it anymore. She gathered her things and left the cafeteria in a hurry. Ryder noticed this. Marley could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

She make a quick escape to the bathroom, unaware that someone was following her.

As soon as she was sure she was alone, she entered a stall, not even bothering to lock the door behind her. She shoved her fingers down into her mouth. The contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet.

After a minute or two of this, she wiped her mouth and exited the stall, popping a stick of gum into her mouth to get rid of the awful taste. She hated doing this, but she had to be pretty, skinny, to keep Ryder out of the open arms -and legs- of Kitty.

She walked out of the bathroom, only to come face to face with...

Kitty

"So little miss boyfriend stealer has a secret," Kitty taunted mischievously. "And I know just the person to tell."

Marley bit her lip. "Who would you tell?" she asked quietly.

"Oh you know, just everyone. Starting with Ryder. I'm sure he'd just love to hear about how his precious little girlfriend has a little problem with keeping her lunch down."

Marley knew this was coming. She really didn't want him to know, but he wouldn't care anyways. He'd been ignoring her for a while.

"Fine. Go ahead, Kitty. I don't care who you tell. He wouldn't care."

The blonde was taken aback by Marley's reaction. She had pictured something more along the lines of _No Kitty! I'll do anything, just don't tell him_ or maybe some tears. The response she got was no fun.

Marley just turned and walked away from Kitty. She had one more person to talk to.

Little did the duo know, Ryder had seen the entire thing unfold. And he was not happy. At all


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

Marley walked with her head a little bit higher. I guess what they said was true. A high ponytail really does make a girl feel more powerful. But all the people staring at her wasn't hurting that cause either.

Yesterday's run-in with Kitty was the final straw. Marley didn't want to be invisible anymore. She had to get back Ryder's attention.

"Well, Marley. I must admit that I'm very surprised to see you here," Murmured the one and only, Sue Sylvester.

Marley squirmed in her seat. She nodded, then with as much confidence as she could muster, added "I want to be a cheerio."

After a few negotiations and multiple back handsprings, Marley was handed her uniform.

"Now get out of my office." Sue boomed.

Today was Marley's first day walking the halls as a cheerio. She had to admit, it felt really good.

Just as she was about to pass Ryder's locker, she stopped. She pulled a compact mirror out of her cheap knockoff bookbag. Marley checked to make sure her makeup was picture perfect before replacing the mirror in her bag and continuing forward.

The look on Ryder's face when he saw his girlfriend was a mixture of surprise, confusion, disappointment, and shock. But more than anything, he was confused. Who was this and what had she done with Marley?

"Hi," She giggled. This was totally unlike her. Where was the smart, sweet girl he fell in love with? Her gorgeous and normally natural face was covered in makeup.

"Marley? What happened to you?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing, silly. I'm just trying something new! Why? Do you not like it?" Marley half hoped that his answer was no, and that he didn't like it. Everyone staring at her was starting to get a bit creepy.

"No! Of course I love it! It's just... different."

Damn it.

Well, at least he was looking at her.

Four days had passed since Marley became a cheerleader. She had to admit, it was exhausting. Maybe that was why Kitty was so awful. Sue really pushed the girls. On occasion, Marley wondered if some of her coach's comments could be considered verbally abusive.

Ryder wasn't loving Marley's new life either. Every time he tried to ask her to hang out, it was "I have cheer practice" or "I have plans with some other cheerios" He missed his Marley. The cute, innocent, quirky Marley.

Ryder decided that he was going to try to snap Marley out of whatever it was that was going on with her.

"Hey," He called, walking up to her.

Marley looked up from the textbook that she was looking at. A smile washed over her features. No matter how tired she was, she was always happy to see him.

"Hi there!" She replied chipperly.  
She quickly noticed the lack of happiness on Ryder's face, and the smile all but faded off of hers. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the choir room, which was conveniently right near her locker. She looked into his eyes. They both remembered an almost identical scene nearly a month ago. Except this time, it was her turn to be confused.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryder asked her quietly.

Marley didn't respond. She kept her eyes focused on the floor. He lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked again, this time louder.

She shrank back. "I wanted to impress you." She squeaked.

The anger and disappointment on Ryder's face melted away instantly.

"Why would you ever think you need to change to do that?"

Marley looked up at him. Most girls would be instantly sighing over their 'perfect' boyfriend at this moment. But something about this was still irking her.

"Why wouldn't I? All you did before I changed was ignore me!" Shouted a very annoyed Marley Rose.

"You think that I wanted to? You think that I would really choose anything over you? I had no choice Marls!" Ryder yelled right back at her.

Marley felt like an idiot. He was right. She knew that he would never intentionally hurt her. She collapses back into one of the chairs.

Ryder sat in the one next to her. He pulled her in to his chest, holding her there tightly. The way they were holding on to each other, you'd think they'd die if they let go.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," She sobbed, her words muffled.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to get away from the other football players."

Marley sat up in her chair. She straightened her ponytail and fixed her smudged eye makeup before turning back to face Ryder.

"I'll talk to Sue after school today. I don't think I want to be a cheerio after all."

Ryder smiled at her. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers.

The pair stood up, fingers interlocked, and headed out the door and down the hall. They still had two classes to go.

**Longer chapter! I hope this makes up for my short last few chapters. Anyways, this may be it for a few days. I'll try to get one more up by the end of tomorrow, but no promises. Love you all! Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been forever since my last update. But I have a good reason! Anyways, I hope y'all like this chapter :) I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters, despite how very much I wish I did**

Sue Sylvester was not used to being told no. Especially not by poor, loserish teenage girls who had joined her squad merely days ago. Nobody ever says no to a champion, so you can understand her frustration when Marley dropped a bomb on her.

"You what?" Boomed an irritated and slightly flabbergated Sue.

Marley stood in front of her, now wearing her normal attire, her hair no longer in a sleek high pony.

"You heard me," Marley replied confidently. "I'm done being a cheerleader. It was fun for a while, but it's not for me."

"You can't quit Cheerios. No one has ever quit Cheerios! They either die, or I kick the losers off the squad!"

Marley shrugged. "Well I guess there's a first time for everything."

The teen turned on her heel and walked calmly out of her former coach's office, leaving Sue to call angrily after her. Marley felt good about what she had just done. She was the first girl to quit the McKinley High Cheerios.

As she made her way down the hall, it seemed as though everything was back to normal. No one stared at her in awe now as she passed by. No one moved out of her way when she strutted down the hallway. She was no longer a popular cheerleader. She was Marley Rose, just another face in the crowd.  
She made her way down the hall, towards the auditorium. She had asked Ryder to meet her there before glee club to show him the song she'd been working on.

"Hello?" Marley called out from her spot on the stage into the dark room. When there was no response, she tried again. Still nothing.

On the third try, the stage lights flicked on, scaring Marley half to death. She jumped, startled.

Ryder chuckled, appearing out of the darkness like a character in a superhero or spy movie. You know, like in that moment when the villain appears for the first time, with smoke rising all around him/her? Yeah it was kind of like that. Only, not really.

Marley placed her hand over her chest, taking deep breaths. Ryder noticed and hurried towards her.

"Marley are you okay?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

Marley swallowed and nodded wordlessly. "You scared me is all."

He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I promise I didn't." He whispered soothingly to her.  
She smiled inwardly and looked up at him.

After a moment of comfortable silence between the two, Marley pulled back out of Ryder's grip.  
"Are we going to practice or what?"

Ryder smiled at her.

When Marley turned around towards the piano, Brad was there, as always. She wasn't quite sure how he did that. Like, he always knew who was singing what where and when. And he just appeared there when they were about to.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" Ryder asked, sitting down on one of the two stools center stage.

"I wanted to show you something," Marley answered, sitting on the one opposite him. "These past few weeks, not really talking to you got me thinking. I hated those moments when we weren't together."

Marley took a deep breath before Brad began playing, and she started to sing.

_I_ _still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

Marley looked directly into his dark eyes before singing the next few lines.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

Ryder watched his girlfriend in awe of her. This was a completely new side of her, and it made him feel something he'd never felt. Love.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, _  
_we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

As soon as the final note left Marley's mouth, Ryder was on his feet with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked up at him, gently pressing her lips sweetly against his.

And there they stood, up on stage, arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I love you so much," He mumbled into her hair.

She was a bit shocked, but at the same time thrilled. He had told her he loved her for the first time. She realized quickly that she had yet to reply to him, and quickly responded with a sweet, "I love you too" which caused him to pull her even closer to him. They both just wanted to stay there, kissing each other, forever. But as we all know, nothing good can stay.

**Mwahaha! In case you didn't realize, that was my lame failed attempt at a virtual evil laugh. So some new things this chapter. Song lyrics, Brad :) and my inner rant about action movies. Anyways, sorry it's been forever! School has been crazy, not to mention dance, and I had an audition recently, so... Sorry! I'm making up excuses :( Please please PLEASE review. It'd make me very happy, and might motivate me to write quicker ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No matter how very VERY much I want to, I own no part of Glee. Nor do I own any of the songs I use in this chapter, of the previous ones.**

Six girls sat lazily in the choir room. Sugar was perched on top of the piano, next to Tina, who was on the piano bench. Unique, Quinn, and Santana all sat in chairs on the opposite side of the room. Brittany sat in the middle of the room, stretching.

"Does anyone else notice anything... different about Marley lately?" Tina asked quietly.

"What about her?" Sugar replied boredly.

Tina started idly tapping out the intro of a song. Quinn instantly recognized it as 'She's in love' from The Little Mermaid.

_TINA_  
_She sure is acting fishy lately!_

_QUINN_  
_I'll say! Swimming in circles! Chasing her tail!_

Tina smiled at the fact that Quinn had caught on so quickly.

_TINA_  
_That girl is up to her gills in something!_

She then began to sing:

_She's dizzy and she's dreamy_

_QUINN_  
_Her head's up in the foam_

One by one, the girls caught on to the song.

_UNIQUE_  
_Her eyes have gone all gleamy_  
_It's like there's no one home_

_QUINN, TINA & UNIQUE_  
_She floats away the days_  
_Mopin' on the coastal shelf_

_SUGAR_  
_You ask her where she's goin'_  
_She giggles like a fool_

_BRITTANY_  
_She barely sticks a toe in_  
_Down at the tidal pool_

_SANTANA_  
_It's more than just a phase_  
_Face it, she's just not herself_

_QUINN_  
_Is she ill?_

_UNIQUE_  
_Or insane?_

_TINA_  
_Is it water on the brain?_

_QUINN, UNIQUE & TINA_  
_What has got her bothered so?_

_SUGAR_  
_It's the bends!_

_BRITTANY_  
_It's the flu!_

_SANTANA_  
_Gosh, I wish we had a clue!_

_GIRLS_  
_Oh, wait! Oh, dear!_  
_Good grief! It's clear..._  
_She's in love!_  
_She's in love!_  
_Pounding heart! Ringing bells!_

_TINA_  
_Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!_

_SUGAR, BRITT & SANTANA_  
_She's in love!_

_QUINN, TINA & UNIQUE_  
_In love and it's divine!_

_SUGAR, BRITT & SANTANA_  
_She's in love!_

_QUINN, TINA & UNIQUE_  
_That girl's on sandbar nine!_

_SUGAR, BRITT & SANTANA_  
_Glory be!_

_GIRLS_  
_Lord above!_  
_Gotta be she's in love!_

All six girls couldn't stop giggling. Well, except for Brittany. She just looked confused.

"Wait, I don't get it. Is Marley a mermaid?"

This just caused another fit of laughter, followed by Santana explaining to Britt that no, Marley was not a mermaid.

Just at that moment, Marley walked in the door. Or should I say floated? Either way, her head was obviously not where the rest of her was. Except for maybe her heart. That and her head were somewhere off in La La Land.

Unique scuttled up towards her friend, looping her arm through Marley's, which was resting on her hip.

Well, that seemed to snap her back to reality. Her head, at least. I'm still not quite sure where her heart is.

Anyways, Unique pulled the distracted brunette into one of the chairs opposite the piano. The rest of the girls in the room gathered around the duo. Everyone stared expectantly at Marley, who just sat there with a dreamy look on her face.

Santana whistled and waved her hand in front of the sophomore's face.

Marley quickly snapped back to reality. She shrunk back a bit when she noticed the five pairs of eyes staring at her, and the one blue pair that was staring at the former HBIC and Marley's mentor, Santana.

"Well...?" Sugar prompted.

"Well, what?" Marley squeaked.

"Who is it? You know, the guy you're in love with," Sugar sighed, forming a heart with her two hands.

Marley couldn't hide the smile that stretched over her features. All six of the other girls squealed.

Marley sighed, having realized that she'd been caught. She shifted around in her seat. Glancing over at the door to make sure it was closed, Marley motioned for the girls to come closer.

"Can you all keep a secret?"

Quinn snorted. "Absolutely. I live for secrets."

Marley hesitated again before answering timidly.

"It's Ryder," She nearly whispered.

And in that moment, all thoughts and plans went out the window. It was kind of like Marley had pulled a fire alarm with her last comment. At least, the screams that followed it were loud enough to be one. Unique stood up to hug Marley, followed by Sugar, Tina, and Quinn. Santana just sat off to the side, smiling at the confused blonde who still sat in the middle of the room.

_Young love_, Santana thought to herself. _I remember my first crush. It was Britt. Or was it Puck? No, it wasn't him. Oh, well..._ Her thoughts trailed off.

Of course, Marley was forced to tell every little detail of her relationship with Ryder, only to have to stop and start every time she was bombarded with another question.

She sighed contently. She found herself doing that a lot lately. I guess it's something about love she thought.

_Love_

**Hey all! Wow, it's been almost a week since my last update. I'm really sorry about that. Good news, I only have two more weeks of school until I get two weeks off :) I am gonna try to update once more this weekend, if I can. What did you guys think of Glee last night? Reviews please!**

**-Lauren**

**P.S.**  
**I'm probably going to start another story soon. Ideas?**

**P.P.S**  
**The song in this chapter is She's In Love from the Little Mermaid. I used it cause a) it fit the theme and b) I just found out that I was cast as Alana in a production of the show! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kitty rolled her eyes. This had to stop. Now. She couldn't stand to see Marley so sickeningly happy. That lame excuse of a teenage girl didn't deserve the hottest guy within miles of this dumbass village. Sure, Kitty didn't actually have any feelings for Ryder, but still. If he wanted a hot new girlfriend, he sure as hell shouldn't have turned to that whale in the first place.

I mean anyone with eyes can see how much hotter I am than her. Right? Kitty wondered. What does he even see in her?

Standing next to her was the one person that she thought would be able to get her what she wanted. And she wanted Marley to be unhappy. Evidently though, she was wrong, seeing as her accomplice was even more useless than Aqualad, and was about as well named.

"You are probably the worst sidekick in the history of sidekicks!" The blonde screeched at Jake. "You are supposed to help me break them up, not just sit there staring at them!"

Jake just shrugged halfheartedly. "What's the point? I mean, they seem pretty stable to me. Besides, you failed last time you tried this. Why would they believe anything you tell them?"

Kitty smirked at him. "Exactly. They won't believe me. Which is where you come in. Ryder would totally believe his new 'best friend'. That's why I need your help."

"But he and I aren't friends..." Jake muttered.

Kitty rolled her eyes again. Honestly, it's surprising that her eyes haven't gotten stuck mid-roll.

"Then become his friend! Actually, I want you to be besties with both of them. You three can be like the three stooges or whatever the hell you want to call yourselves."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"I stand corrected. You are the second dumbest person in the world. Right behind Brittany." Then the short Cheerio sauntered away, mumbling about how she should have been head Cheerio, not Britt.

This was getting out of hand. Jake was starting to think that Kitty didn't even want Ryder for herself. She just wanted to see Marley crack. That girl was bad, bad news. Sure, Jake really loved Marley, but he could tell that she loved Ryder. And all Jake wanted was for her to be happy.

So Jake came up with his own plan. He was going to end this, once and for all. He was going to bring the blonde bitch down. And he knew exactly how to do it. Now he just had to find the happy couple.

He found Ryder first. It took some work, but Jake finally convinced him that he was on their side, not Kitty's.

"So wait, that's your plan? I thought it would be some elaborate plan to like expose her to the police or something."

Jake just stared at Ryder after that last comment. Man if Kitty thought Jake was dumb...

"No, Ryder. We want to bring her down a peg or two, not get her arrested!"

Next the two boys found Marley at her locker. They filled her in on the plan, and she agreed. As much as she hated confrontation, she had to get back at Kitty.

"So it's decided," Jake announced happily. "Tonight we launch Operation: Embarrass Kitty And Make Her Regret That She Ever Messed With Us."

"Okay, next time Jake, I get to pick what we call the operation," Marley giggled at the very long and dumb name.

This was going to be an interesting few days. And Marley couldn't wait.

Wow, thirteen chapters already! I can't believe it :)

To all my lovely reviewers on last chapter:

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I really love reading all of y'alls comments, so please leave me more!

Again, I love you all!

-Lauren


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Thursday, Kitty's lazy night. Cheerios practice ended a few hours before, and Kitty didn't really have any plans. There weren't even any stupid TV shows on to criticize!

But the thing that really made it a lazy night, was that neither one of her parents, nor her jerk of an older brother Aaron. So pretty much, Kitty was free to do whatever she wanted.

She set her white iPhone onto the pink iHome that she had gotten for her birthday last year. The phone was new though. Only the latest model for the new sophomore HBIC.

She scrolled boredly through her music library, almost horrified at some of the songs on there. You see, her iTunes was linked directly to Aaron's, meaning she got all of his stupid songs that he thought made him seem like a badass. They didn't, by the way.

Finally, Kitty's perfectly manicured finger landed on the song she wanted.

"Perfect," She whispered, a sly smiling creeping its way onto her face.

Oh-ohh  
I wore red cause you like that  
You're like hey, let me get that  
But when I text, you don't text back,  
No you didn't cause you didn't care.

She sang out at the top of her lungs. Yeah, she liked Megan & Liz. So what?

Well the game makes me crazy  
It's like yes, no, maybe,  
And you're calling me baby,  
When I know that you just don't care

Whoa-oa  
Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do

Kitty jumped around on her bed, flailing her limbs around carelessly.

Cause you make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy, but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me

I always want what I can't have  
Give it all, never get half  
You're like girl where you been at  
And I really wanna just not care

But  
Whoa whoa  
Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do

Cause you make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy, but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me

I'm dying tonight  
Trying to hide, hide  
What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like  
I'm dying tonight  
I'll keep it inside  
When I say hello, should be saying goodbye

Oh-oh  
You make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy, but I just bite my tongue

This one's for the girls messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
Ohh ohh  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me

You're so bad for me  
It feels so good but you're so bad for me

She finished singing, flopping down on the bed.

Thank goodness no one saw that She thought.

Kitty Wilde could not have been more wrong about that thought. Not even close.

Filler, I know, but the next chapter should be better. This is all building up to a major twist, which I have planned for later. I will now evilly leave you to think about that. Again, sorry about not updating very frequently. I wish I could say that I know when each update will come, but its gonna be pretty random. Anywho, the song in this chapter is Bad For Me by Megan and Liz.

Love you all :)

-Lauren

P.S. I'm writing an original character, and I need help naming. The character is going to play a HUGE part in the next few chapters, and I can't think of a good name! HELP!


	15. Note

Important Note: Not A Chapter

Hey guys! So I really need to talk to you guys about something. As you guys know, I posted not one, but two chapters on Wednesday. Those two chapters took about an hour and a half to write and post, as well about two hours took think of and storyboard. I know it may sound a bit bratty, but I'm kind of upset that they have gotten no reviews in the last three days.

So I was wondering: Do you all thing that I should keep going with MDLS? Because I don't want to put a ton of energy into something that you guys are tired of.

So three options:

A) I should keep going. If so, what do you want to happen, and what do you think so far?

B) I should end MDLS, but start a new story. If so, what should it be about? Characters?

C) I should quit writing and instead just be a reader.

So only votes cast between today and 12/21/12 will count. Until then, MDLS is taking a short break. Whether or not it comes back is up to you guys.

-Lauren

P.S. I may not be a very religious person, but I will definitely be praying for the families of those kids tonight. I grew up less than half an hour from where the shooting took place. I am very fortunate not to have lost any friends, but others were not as blessed. My heart goes out to all the friends and families of the victims, as well as the victims themselves.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey lovely people! I know I said that I wouldn't be posting anything until next week, but after the wonderful amount if reviews I got, I felt like I owed it to you guys! Thank you!**

Jake spotted the what he was looking for. More specifically, who he was looking for. A smirk creeped over his face as he approached the short blonde.

All weekend he, Ryder, and Marley had been putting together phase two of Operation: EKAMHREMWU. Marley had seemed a bit hesitant at first, but after a while she got over it. Or maybe Jake just stopped paying such close attention.

When Jake reached Kitty, her head snapped around, obviously sensing his presence. "What do you want?" She spat at him.

He decided to play dumb for a while. "What on earth do you mean Miss Wilde?" He asked, in an over-exaggeratedly sweet tone.

"Cut the crap Jake. You and I both know that you never talk to anyone without there being something in it for you. So what do you want?"

Having decided that he'd rather not push the irritated Cheerio any further, he leaned in really close and hissed in her ear "I know your secret." And with that, he strolled away, leaving the blonde to think.

This is sooo bad she thought. Which secret does he know? Is he going to tell everyone? Scratch that, he's a Puckerman. Of course he's going to tell everyone.

Marley watched from across the hall as Jake got really close to her blonde enemy's face, obviously whispering something to her. It became even more obvious when Kitty's eyes widened in shock and horror.

The sympathetic brunette couldn't take it any more. The cheerio across the hall was obviously panicking. In three strides, Marley was next to Kitty, who simply glared at her.

"What do you want loser?" Kitty snapped.

Marley simply reached into her book bag, fishing around for her phone. She pulled it out of the bag and scrolled through it to find what she was looking for. She handed her cell phone to Kitty, whose hand flew to her mouth instantly at what was on the screen.

She grabbed Marley's arm, dragging her into the choir room. Why is it that whenever something dramatic happens, I'm always by the choir room? Marley wondered.

"Where did you get that?" Kitty hissed once the door was closed and she was sure that no one could hear her.

"Jake took it the other night. Look, I know you don't like me, and I'm not particularly fond of you either. But I'm not the kind of person who would do something like this, even to you. I'll delete every copy of the picture, on one condition," Marley explained.

Kitty hesitated, but agreed. "What do you want?"

*************

Marley bit her lip. Just when she thought that all this drama was over...

"I can't believe you did this! We were so close to bringing her down! What were you thinking?" Ryder shouted at her.

"You are completely overreacting!" Marley yelled back. "She agreed to leave us alone! I can't believe that I ever even agreed to this stupid plan in the first place!"

"Stupid? You think my plan was stupid? What would possess you to suddenly forgive her for all the crap she's pulled? How could you be so naive and stupid?" He screamed back at her.

Marley was stunned, and a little bit scared. Ryder never acted like this. Honestly, she was upset as it was, and she really didn't need this at the moment.

"Can we please just talk about this later? I know that you're upset, but I really don't like the angry you. I think you should go," She said, not even bothering to look up at him.

Ryder's face instantly softened. "Marls, I didn't mean to-"

"Just go," She squeaked, cutting him off.

He stood up slowly, backing away from Marley. He left her house quickly, fighting back tears.

As soon as the door closed, Marley curled up in a ball, sobbing. This was the first time he'd ever yelled at her, and she felt awful.

She walked up to her room like a zombie, shutting the door behind her. She eyed the door of the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She then made the decision to do something that she hadn't in a while.

She had to get rid of this feeling the only way she knew how. She had to puke it out.

**I just want to say to everyone: Thank you all so much! I'm kind of going through a tough time with my family right now, and writing this and reading your all's comments has really made me happy :) Unfortch, MDLS will be coming to an end soon. They're will probably be two more chapters and an epilogue, and that'll be the end. But don't worry! The main reason why this is going to end is so that you guys don't get bored of this story. Plus, I have a ton of ideas for a new story that I think you guys will like :)**

**XOXO**

**-Lauren**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After a few rounds of gagging, Marley still felt awful. In fact, now she felt worse. Even though she didn't know where she actually stood with him, she knew this would crush Ryder. She had just broken her promise to him. Now not only was she upset about their fight, but also the fact that she had promised him that she would stop making herself throw up.

But she had to keep going. If I were skinnier, prettier even, maybe we wouldn't fight so often... Marley thought. But I'm not She sighed, leaning back over the toilet once more.

*************

Ryder was pissed. Not so much at Marley, but more at himself. He could have possibly just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him, and for what? Revenge? Marley was so much better than revenge on a bitchy blonde.

Finally, all the tears that he'd been holding back poured out. Tears of anger and sadness. As if that wasn't enough, it started raining. Except it wasn't raining lightly. It was pouring.

It's official! Ryder thought angrily. The universe hates me!

He knew he had to make things better with Marley, but how? It had been less than an hour since their first major fight, and Ryder was sure that Marley would still be pissed off at him.

In the end, his heart won over his head. He abruptly turned around, picking up his pace on the way back to Marley's house. He had to make things better. He just had to.

**********

Marley cleaned herself off, certain that there was nothing left in her stomach. She popped four breath mints in her mouth to get rid of the taste, and headed downstairs.

Her plan was to watch sappy romance movies and cry for the rest of the night, but apparently, the universe didn't like that plan.

Just as she was settling down on the couch, wrapping a fuzzy blanket around herself, she was rudely interrupted. By someone at the door.

She groaned and trudged to the door, checking in the hall mirror to make sure that you couldn't tell that she'd been crying.

She was a bit surprised when she opened the door, but not really.

"R-Ryder? What are you doing back here?"

**Super short ik, and not as exciting as the last one, but rest assured, I have a great plan for the next one!**

**Love you all!**

**XOXO**

**-Lauren**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey people! I am so sorry for the super long wait, and I guess the fact that this is short doesn't really help it. But anyways, here is the final chapter of MDLS.**

"R-Ryder? What are you doing here?"

The boy didn't respond, he didn't do anything at all. He just stood there, staring into Marley's blue eyes. Normally Marley would have found this strange, except for the fact that she was too busy staring right back into his.

And in that moment, something snapped in Ryder. All thoughts of ever being mad at her simply vanished. All he knew was that he needed her so much.

He grabbed her waist. Before she could respond or question it though, his lips were smashed against hers. It took Marley a minute to realize what was actually happening. What felt like a second in her mind seemed like forever in his before Marley kissed him back, with just as much force as he kissed her. Not even a full hour ago they'd been screaming at each other, and now here they were. They couldn't be close enough to each other.

Marley grabbed the collar of Ryder's shirt, pulling him back with her towards the couch. He pulled back quickly.

He muttered a simple "Upstairs" to Marley and grabbed her hand.

Once the two were up the stairs and in her bedroom, it was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Marley's hands were everywhere, in Ryder's hair, around his neck, and under his shirt.

Just as she was about to pull his shirt off, Ryder's phone rang.

Marley groaned. Ryder chuckled at the girl, then answered his phone.

He could barely get out a hello before he was being yelled at.

"What the hell happened to the plan?!" Jake screamed at the couple through the phone.

Ryder groaned, annoyed, while Marley simply chuckled: "Here we go again."

**And with that, MDLS draws to a close. I have really loved reading all of your guys' comments and reviews, and I promise I have more great stuff coming. I know it was a seriously crappy ending, and I apologize for the long wait. I had major writers block on how to write this ending, but you guys'll be happy to hear that while I was on a little break, I wrote up the first few chapters of a new story. Here is a sneak peek at the new story:**

_Most little girls dream of being just like one of those Disney princesses. Me, I'm still waiting for my Cinderella story moment._

_I guess you could say I haven't exactly had a charmed life. My dad left me and my mom when I was little. Even before he moved away to live with his new wife, I never saw very much of him._

_My name is Marley Rose, and this is my fairytale._

**Thanks again for the wonderful experience that was My Dirty Little Secret!**

**XOXO**  
**-Lauren**


	19. Final MDLSSBE Note

Hello my wonderful readers! So as you all know, I posted a sneak peak of my next story, Story Book Ending, at the end of my last chapter. I just need to know: would you guys be interested in reading that story? I know that if I do decide to post it, it will be up January 2nd. Until then, you can expect a few one-shots, maybe one each day, possibly two if I'm in a good mood ;) So let me know what you think. If you don't like the idea for a Cinderella themed story, please let me know any ideas that you might have.

Basically, SBE is going to be based on the three movies in the Cinderella franchise, mostly surrounding the first one with Hilary Duff and the third one with Lucy Hale. Would you guys be interested in something along those lines?

In other awesome news, I'M GOING TO SEE LES MISERABLES TOMORROW! I am ah huge theatre geek, so I have been fangirling so hard about this!

Anyways, love you all, and let me know what you think!

XOXO

-Lauren


End file.
